The present invention relates to an electrified transfer recording apparatus.
An electrified transfer recording apparatus which has been known by the prior art generally has the structure as seen in FIG. 4 of a plurality of recording electrodes 1 selectively driven, a resistance layer 2 in the vicinity of the recording electrodes 1 which is heated and an ink layer 3 from which ink is thermally transferred for recording. A conductive layer is provided between the ink layer 3 and resistance layer 2 as is a feedback electrode 6. As the material of the ink layer 3, a wax system ink and a resin system ink are widely used.
In the prior art system explained above, recording efficiency is lowered with the increase of recording speed and transfer failure occurs even when the recording current is increased up to such a degree as causing the ink ribon to be broken by melting.